Data breaches or infection of hardware are concerns for many computer users, such as businesses and educational settings. Computers can be hacked at the BIOS level and/or physically breached at the computer housing level. Accordingly, preventing access to computer interface ports is desirable, e.g., in an open or public setting such as an open office environment or a classroom.